New Beginings
by MysticSuperSaiyanGohan
Summary: AU Planet Vegeta was never destroyed and now. years after the battle with Vegeta they contact earth.


_Disclaimer: _ I don't own Dragon ball Z

_Prologue_

A young boy looking to be no older than five; clad in a pair of black boots, Baggy black gi pants, a short sleeved black undershirt under a sleeveless red gi top, a red sash was tied around his waist; he was crouching in a simple power up position; a strained look washing over his youthful face; his gi, long spiky black hair and the long grass around him seemed to move in an unnatural wind.

"That's it guide your energy throughout your body; little by little don't try to force it all at once; that's it just take your time" the boys farther; The Legendary Martial artist, Son Goku encouraged while sensing his sons rapidly increasing Ki levels.

The grass around Gohan continued to sway; a small aura of flame like white energy enveloped around him; kicking up a small amount of dust and dirt; while it continued to increase in size and intensity.

Goku smiled in pride; The aura his son Gohan was manifesting extremely un focused; But the amount of pure power he had was staggering; Garlic Junior's attack earlier that year proved that; and he was determined to help his son gain control of that energy; The last thing his son needed was someone's life on his hands; if his power ever went out of control he was afraid what if would do to his son; plus it was a grate excuse to train him.

Gohan focused more power into his body until it reached its maximum, glancing around he was surprised that everything seemed to be moving in slow motion; no it was more like he was moving faster but as Goku congratulated him he could understand it; and found himself replying at his normal speed.

The surprise of that was enough to let his control slip; and as his power returned to normal levels his farther grinned and said "Okay Gohan; lets spar for awhile; once you can maintain your power with ease the real training will begin"

_Chapter 1:The Saiyan Race_

_Ten Years Later_

A large spans of open field, twelve miles southeast of the Son home was Gohan's favorite training ground.

It was where the sixteen-year-old teenager was now in a spar with his farther Goku, his mentor Piccolo meditating at the side.

Gohan had changed in ten years; he now stood a flat six feet three with spiky black hair; a single rebellious lock falling in front of his face; His build was much like his father's; And he was still using his red and black gi with his father's, Piccolo's and Vegeta's crests on the back.

Goku was in a low stance crouching; with his leading arm clenched; level with his shin while his other was open above his head; Gohan was a little different; legs far apart; body leaning forward slightly and lowered; with his leading arm at a ninety degree angle with his body; index and middle finger clawed Mystic on Budokai 3 rear arm tucked close to his body; also clawed.

They simply stood there in their respective combat stances; staring down the other Martial artist; as if to some unannounced signal both charged at high speed; now if most martial artists on Earth charged one another; it wouldn't be anything impressive; but oh no the Son family is anything but normal; they seemed to become nothing more than a red-black; and orange-blue blur; as they charged one another; then they were attacked each other with punches, kicks, sweeps and grapples.

Gohan charged his farther while Goku mirrored his actions; Goku attacking first by punching at Gohan's head; to which his son deflected with a weak palm strike; then jumping into a spin while in mid air; lashing out with a powerful spinning heel kick also to the head.

Gohan's kick sailed over his father's head; missing by half an inch as Goku slid to the floor; pushing of powerfully to attack Gohan's unprotected stomach; Gohan used his Ki to spin horizontally; coursing Goku's foot only brushing his sons side; Gohan on the other hand continued his spin aided by his fathers attack; grabbing his fathers leg mid turn; Then he used a burst of Ki to increase the speed of the spin; The end effect? His farther lying in a five-foot deep crater.

Groaning slightly in pain; Goku willed his battle aura to manifest with an explosion of white flame like energy; throwing his son back a few feet while he two powered up; Gohan following his father's example and increasing his Ki to his maximum.

Goku now at his full power smirked a Saiyan battle smirk "You have gotten a lot stronger Gohan, your easily as strong as me Piccolo or Vegeta" Gohan could only grin in embarrassment "Thanks dad, I 'have' been training pretty hard" smirking himself he continued "I guess it's paid of"

Goku nodded with not a little pride "Yeah" slipping back into his fighting stance he finished "C'mon lets continue"

After a few hours Piccolo joined the two Saiyan's in a three man free for all, which quickly became a two on one against Gohan.

It was almost the second that they finished that Vegeta arrived.

"What's up Vegeta, you look like you have something on your mind" Gohan asked at the look on Vegeta's face; the Saiyan prince paused for a second before replying "I received a transmission earlier this morning" the stopped trying to find the words.

Goku replied as he was going to continue "what kind of transmission?" which earned a growl from Vegeta; "If you would let me finish you might find out" muttering about how much of a Baka Kakarot could be Vegeta continued "It was a message from the Saiyan home world; it would seem more Saiyan's made it of planet Vegeta then we originally thought"

Goku blinked a few times "How many are we talking about hear; another five; ten?" at this Vegeta half smirked half smiled and replied before blasting of for Capsule corporation "All of them"

The next morning every one had gathered at Capsule Corporation to discuss what they were going to do.

"I don't care what any of you do I'm going" Vegeta declared loudly interrupting the others discussion; Gohan looked around His dad seemed to be in agreement Krillin, Tien and Yamcha were a little worried; Piccolo didn't seem bothered either way.

Gohan nodded to himself and said "I'm going two I wou" he was interrupted by his mother screaming "Oh no you are not mister you are going to stay home and study; not gallivanting around the galaxy with that; that Man; end of discussion"

Gohan narrowed his eyes "no mom I AM going; if you think I'm going to miss this opportunity to experience half of my heritage you can think again; you have continuously gave me insane amounts of work; of a level that most collages would seem like a walk in the park; by the time I was 'Ten' I don't NEED to study I'm probably in the top five most intelligent people in the past seven hundred years; Bulma included;"

Chichi and well all but Vegeta wore looks of shock and amazement; which quickly turned to looks of fear as they all looked at Chichi.

She looked at Gohan for a few minuets; really looked at him; them smiled "If it really means that much to you; ok" her smile grew "you really have grown up Gohan"

After some planning it was decided that all the Saiyan's Half Saiyan's and there Mates would go to Planet Vegeta.

It had taken a little over a month of planning and a lot of hard work but they now had a ship large enough to carry several dozen people. The ship was called The Eternal Dragon and looked like a huge Dragon A/N think the Ragnarok from FF8

It was precisely nine hundred feet long, with seven levels; on the top level at the front was the bridge. At the top middle was a conference room while the rear sported a small cargo bay for food.

The middle three floors were a large training ground with a prototype Graviton system Gohan designed with a max of thirty times earth's gravity, the bedrooms and mess hall.

The bottom floors were the home of main engineering, a group of regeneration tanks and an entertainment room.

It boasted speeds of faster than light travel and its armor could bend light if needed giving it nearly invisibility to both conventional sight and most technological scanning equipment.

It was Gohan Bulma and believe it or not Vegeta's little baby and as for weapons it had several dozen Ki cannons positioned around the ship charged by the Ki energy given of by the spars. The energy was stored in huge batteries and there were a few relay ports, which could be used to push more Ki into the weapon systems.

And it was what Gohan was currently looking at, a bright grin on his face. The others were standing around him some gawking at the ship while others jumped around yelling about being able to go on adventures.

"Are we just going to stand hear gawking" Vegeta growled out as he walked into the large ship. Goten and Trunks looked at each other then the ship before sprinting past Gohan and Goku coursing the two warriors to chuckle.

Gohan arrived on the bridge to find Bulma and Vegeta checking its systems, "So we good to go" he asked nobody in particular, Vegeta replied "Yes we should have taken off five minuets ago but the Onna wanted to quadruple check" Bulma snorted in a very unladylike manner "Its not my fault if I'm careful Vegeta"

Gohan nodded and took a seat and started preparing for take of. "Ok all systems are reading in the green" he calmly waited for the others to arrive and strap themselves in before initializing Take of "Ok take of in T minus 5" the ship began rocking very slightly as the sound of the engines began to increase "4" the activated the internal dampeners and the sound and shaking came to a stop "3" the lights dimmed and blast doors slid down over the front window "2" the blast doors faded until they became see-through "1" the ship slowly moved along a seventy mile runway picking up speed before the main thrusters came on line as it slid up a twenty-five degree ramp, the sky blurred before darkening s they breached the Earths atmosphere.

Gohan smirked he couldn't help himself as he began to announced in a very deep Voice "Space, the final frontier, these are the voyages of the starship, Eternal Dragon, its five year mission, to seek out new life and new civilization, to boldly go where no man has gone before" Goten and Trunks jumped to the side of his Seat and the throe began humming the Star trek theme tune.

Vegeta groaned as everyone else laughed, "I'm surrounded by fools" he turned around to his console to hide the small smile on his face.

About a day latter everyone was in the Gravity room to get used to at least 10 times earths Gravity, Gohan and the other Saiyan's were all using it for enhanced training.

Gohan was currently hanging from the roof doing hanging sit ups while Goku and Vegeta were sparing already used to the Gravity.

Goten and Trunks were tying to imitate there respective farther unsuccessfully before giving up and playing tag. He had just passed his 870 repetitions when he untied himself and fell to the floor, rolling as he hit it.

Standing up the young Demi Saiyan began one of his more complicated Kata. Punch, kick, sweep, jump, flip faster and faster all the while fighting the weight of Gravity, all the time pushing himself just that little more until he reached the limit of his speed.

His continued for an hour before he took a brake for lunch, then he was right back in 12 times Gravity, just hovering ten feet from the floor as he gathered two small balls of Ki above his hands.

The teenage warrior willed the balls of Ki into movement; they slowly at first began spinning around his body picking up speed until they were seemingly nothing more than a blue streak of energy spinning around his body, when this happened he created another; And another; And another until he was completely obscured in blue sphere of energy.

It was very hard mental training. Which taught one how to multitask at a high speed, it was also mentally draining.

Five months later 

The Eternal Dragon was currently docked at Planet Vegeta's largest space station; the station was a colossal structure the size of a small moon housing several hundred of the Saiyan armada's most powerful ships. It was the larger of seven situated around the planet which created a web of energy that was all but impenetrable by conventional methods.

Gohan was currently in his looking at himself in the full-length mirror. Vegeta had all but ordered them to wear Saiyan battle armor and even now after three months he still longed for his black and red gi.

It was the new style armor without the shoulder and thigh guards, it was a stroke of luck that his armor consisted of a Dark blue spandex like bodysuit black and red boots, gloves and armor.

He preferred it to the white and gold armor Vegeta used; it also had his family's crest clearly stating he was the half-breed son of the Warrior Kakarot 'Goku' from the house of Bordock, With a Fighting level of an Elite both as a warrior and as a scientist.

He couldn't help but smile at the sight of the brown furry tail around his waist.

Gohan met the others by the air lock; they were all dressed in their appropriate armor.

Vegeta's was Pure Gold, silver and white, a long blue cape matching his bodysuit, the royal crest proudly displayed on his chest, his farther was dressed an normal Saiyan armor with his family crest on the breastplate, Goten was dressed much like Gohan while trunks was dressed similar to his farther only his boots and gloves were Black.

Bulma dressed in her normal cloths but had a necklace of the royal crest

The air lock opened with a hiss, Gohan smirked slightly to himself as they began walking towards the gathered crowd while idly scanning the gathered peoples Ki levels.

Gohan could immediately find the top powers; the highest one by far was clearly the king Bajita himself, he was a tall man with flame like brown hair and black eyes, the Smirk was clearly a family trait and he was dressed much like his son.

He was also living proof that Saiyan's live a long time as he looked more like he could be Vegeta's elder brother than his farther.

Next was a young seventeen, maybe eighteen-year-old Saiyan female, she bore a striking similarity to Vegeta but was undoubtedly female.

Her hair was a very dark brown, almost black and while still spiky was much softer than a male Saiyan her eyes much to Gohan's surprise were a strikingly beautiful dark green with a spark of warm fire he found endearing.

Her armor was sky blue and silver with a white bodysuit, it defined her figure and left very little to the imagination.

A woman clearly Bajita's mate was standing to his right.

They were flanked by what Gohan recognized as the Elite guard

King Bajita was the first to talk, a wide smirk on his face "Welcome back my son"

Current Power level Gohan 

Base – 85,000

Ouzoru – 850,000

Goku

Base – 80,000

Ouzoru – 800,000

Vegeta

Base – 79,000

Ouzoru – 790,000

Goten

Base – 47,000

Ouzoru – 470,000

Trunks

Base – 52,000

Ouzoru – 520,000

Bajita

Base – 75,000

Ouzoru – 750,000

Varina

Base – 43,000

Ouzoru – 430,000

Verusa

Base – 62,000

Ouzoru – 620,000


End file.
